


hands

by reidsbino



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAU!Reader, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, fem!reader - Freeform, reader loves spencer's hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidsbino/pseuds/reidsbino
Summary: just a short drabble about reader loving spencer reid's hands.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	hands

it was a long flight back to virginia. this case was one of the easier ones, if that is a thing. quick to solve. the unsub was a white man in his late twenties and was a sporadic killer, making him easy to find. the one thing about the case that stuck with y/n was seeing his victims that had been brutally murdered. seeing as y/n was new to the bau, she still wasn’t used to some of the gore that some people were capable of. 

as the images ran through her mind, she could feel herself start to shake. her breath hitched. spencer, who was sitting across from her, looked up from his book. tears started to pool in her eyes and he dropped it and rushed over to her side. the rest of the team looked over and saw the scene unfolding.

“y/n can you focus on me?” he asked softly. y/n’s eyes kept darting around the room, unable to look in one direction. spencer looked at y/n and held her shoulders, trying to ground her. she still wouldn’t focus. 

“hey y/n, your hands look so small. hold them to mine, i want to compare them.” y/n stopped trembling and held her right hand to his left.

“look at that y/n, super small. just like you” he laughed out. y/n looked up through her lashes and whispered quietly,

“i’m not that short spencer.” he moved his other hand to grasp both of mine in his.

“statistically speaking, american women over the age of 25 should be over the height of 5’4. how tall are you y/n?”

y/n wiped her tears away on the sleeve of her cream coloured cardigan. “tall enough. we can’t all be 7’2 like you spence.”

spencer stood up and noticed derek smirking at him. he looked back at y/n. “i’m 6’3 y/n. big difference.” y/n laughed. 

“not that much. but thank you for helping me just then spence, i really appreciate it.” and walked off to jj and emily to tell them that shes okay.

“well well well pretty boy, what did i just see between you and y/n?” spencer could feel his face start to flush.

“i don’t know what you mean derek. y/n was having an anxiety attack about the case and i helped ground her.” derek raised an eyebrow and nodded, walking off to emily, jj and y/n. 

“I think that after today we should all go out for drinks. Is everyone in?” a chorus of "absolutely" and "yes" were heard from everyone.

about forty-five minutes later when the jet landed, y/n bounded over to spencer’s side. 

“you ready to go out? it feels like ages since we all went out as a family, i know garcia is dying for this.” he chuckled and pulled his hands out of his pockets, accidentally brushing his hand against hers.

“holy shit spence, your hands are so cold! did you stick them in a freezer or something?” he held his hands up to his face and just shrugged.

“i’ve always been cold blooded i guess.” she walked in front of him, bringing him to a halt. y/n looked up to him, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she held out her hand. He looked down to her and took her hand, his hand engulfing hers. 

“at least now your hand is warm” she grinned and leaned into him. spencer could feel the blush covering his entire face now. and he could see derek looking at their intertwined hands. derek chuckled to himself, glad that his two good friends are finally acknowledging their feelings for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading and for the feedback on my last work ! i appreciate it so so much :)


End file.
